Book Of Poems
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: This is basicaly just a bunch of poems put together. You can choose a character pairing I havn't done and I'll write a poem about them. Plz. r&r.rnCH8 up yippie.
1. Kai to Tala

Book of Poems

Flame: Well I'm back

Falia: Where'd ya go

Flame: Don't know. But I got this poem done.

Ariela: Cool

Faye: Flame doesn't own Beyblade.

Ariela: Hey I was gonna do that.

Faye: Too bad for you.

**Chapter 1: Kai and Tala**

I thought when I was younger

This nightmare would never end

But everyday I saw you

I knew I'd be ok

You were with me all the way

As I was always with you

The torturing

The punishing

Was a single daily routine

I was Kai

You were Tala

Nothing more

Nothing less

We fell in love

And hid it well

No one knew but us

But that fateful day came by

That separated us alone

As I was taken away

I told no one I loved

And still love

The one that held me everynight

So when the day comes

I'll come to take you away

We'll rise above the rest

Hand in hand

Heart in heart

Connecting soles never apart

Until the day

We take our final breath

I'll love you as you love me

Forever and always

Death will be our keeper

A/N: How you like it. If you did and you have a pairing you like and want me to write a poem about let me know. Now this was a Kai to Tala poem so if you want a Tala to Kai poem let me know. The same goes for other pairings as well.


	2. Kai to Hilary

**Book Of Poems**

Flame: Well I'm back

Faye: Good

Flame: What's that supposed to mean?

Faye: Nothing

Flame: Hey this was a lot harder than I thought. I've never written a KaiXHilary poem before.

Ariela: Its ok

Falia: Yeah don't worry about it

Ariela: Flame does not own beyblade

**Chapter2:Kai to Hilary**

Every time I see you

I don't know what to do

I can't let them know

Just what I feel for you

The first time we met

You said hello

As I walked by

I ignored you

Treated you like everyone else

I can't let them know

My love for you grows

And I yearn for you and more

You brighten my day

Take my pain away

But still I can't show it

I can't let them know

I sit alone

On a balcony

Millions of miles away

From you and everyone else

I want to be near you

I want to hold you

And taste the sweetness

On your lips

One day I'll find away

To tell you how I feel

But until then please wait

For me

For us

Everything will be all right

But until then I must live alone

And apart from you

Please understand Hilary that

I can't let them know

I love you

A/N: Well how'd you like it? Review please.


	3. Hiro to Hilary

**Book of Poems**

Flame: Hey here's another poem

Faye: Bout time

Flame: Oh shut up

Faye: You shut up

Ariela: Both of you shut up. Ok now Falia can do the thing.

Falia: Flame does not own beyblade.

**Chapter 3: Hiro to Hilary**

I never knew before this day

The look in your eyes told me all

The concern you have for everyone

Takes my breath away

If I had known that you existed

I never would have delayed

Like a flash of lightning in the sky

I'll protect you till the end of time

With every heart beat

And breath you take

Brings me closer

And draws me in

As I watch you sleep

I see a single strand of hair

Fall on top of your nose

As I go to move it

You start to stir

And your eyes slowly open

I try to move

But fate is against me

As you sit up our lips meet

And as you pull away

And look at me

I know I can finally tell you

I truely love you

Hilary

**A/N: Yeah another poem. This book of poems is alive. Keep reviewing peeps I love reading them and makeing poems for your fav pairings. Hope ya liked this one.**


	4. Rei to Mariah

**Book Of Poems**

Flame: Sorry this took so long

Faye: Don't tell us sorry tell the readers

Flame: I'm telling everyone

Ariela: FLAME

Flame: Ok ok ok readers I'm sorry this took so long

Falia: That's better

Flame: I don't own beyblade

**Chapter 4:ReiXMariah**

Above the land

Above the sea

No matter where love takes me

There is no other beauty

No angel like you

That could steal my heart

And heal my soul

The way that you do

If there ever was an instant

That you needed me with you

I would run to you

Faster than the speed of light

You trusted me

When your teammates did not

You looked after me

When I was hurt

And still I couldn't come

To say how much I felt for you

How I fell for you

When darkness came

You spread a light

That made monsters disappear

If I could just tell you

That I loved you Mariah

My life would be complete

So I'm writing you this

Because I messed my chance

I hope that when you get this

You know what not to do

Don't keep your love a secret

Let him know proud and true

Because now that I'm gone

I can finally be free

From my prison of love

For you

Which I will always hold true

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review. Reviews equals happy me, no reviews equals sad me.**


	5. Rei to Hilary

**Book Of Poems**

Flame: Here's chapter 5

Falia: Didn't you just do chapter 4?

Flame: Yes but I have both in front of me

Ariella&Faye: How?

Flame: I did these on the plane

Faye: Oh well whatever

Falia: Flame does not own beyblade

**Chapter 5: ReiXHilary**

A tiger's claw

Makes a wound

But a butterfly can't be broken

Its color's like the rainbow

Can be seen from miles away

And if there was one so rare

So beautiful that it mesmerized

The tiger's eyes

I think that you would be

The most beautiful of all

You captured my eye

As well as my heart

If only others knew

If only others could tell

That the beauty queen

That captured me

Is standing out in the crowd

Not knowing what

She's done to me

Not knowing that I yearn

But I guess I'll wait

For that certain day

When I can tell her

That I truly care

**A/N: Ok so this is chapter 5. I like just put in chapter 4 about 5 mins ago. But yeah. If I don't get any reviews I'm probably not going to keep this up. But for now I will. Only because everyone likes it so far. Ok bye and please review.**


	6. Hilary to Tala

**BOOK OF POEMS**

Flame: OMG I am so sorry for not updating sooner.

Ariela: What were you doing?

Faye: Oh leave her alone

Flame: Its ok

Faye: No it's not

Falia: Anyway as those three bicker on and on I should let you know. Flame does not own beyblade.

**Chapter 6: Hilary to Tala**

From minute to hour

In time and space

I pray to see your face

When only a glimpse will pass me by

I wonder as I freeze

Am I dreaming?

Or am I awake

My heartache grows

Deepens and pains

I wish to hold you

As I wish to kiss you

And free you from your sorrow

Your icy glare

Sends all away

Yet intrigues me

To no end

Is this love I feel

Or some silly fantasy

A desire never to be opened

But as I fall

Into a peaceful dream

The last thing I see

Is your beautiful face

And wonder if

I could ever love

The one named

Tala

**A/N: Ok so how was that. Plz. r&r.**


	7. Hilary to Bryan

**BOOK OF POEMS**

Flame: Hello

Falia: Why are you in such a good mood?

Flame: Don't tell me your still sore

Falia: Whatever

Ariela: Why are you so happy?

Flame: Cuz I can be

Flame: Oh btw I did this poem a little different than my other poems

Ariela: How so. Wait do I even want to know?

Flame: I'll let you know later

Faye: Right. Anyway Flame does not own beyblade thank god.

Flame: Shut it

**Chapter 7: Hilary to Bryan**

Beauty comes in different ways

Riding on the wind

Yearning so deeply

Appearing so dark

Never letting go

Alluring hatred

Never letting one know

Drawn to the blood

Hating the sorrow

Ice from the water

Learning to cry

After the kiss

Ruling the pleasure

Yet always wanting to die

**A/N: OMG that probably sucked big time. Sorry if it was bad I can always make another one if you want. Just let me know. Oh and about earlier. If you take the first letter of every line it says Bryan and Hilary. Plz r&r.**


	8. Tala to Kai

**BOOK OF POEMS**

Ariela: Ok how does everyone like this so far?

Faye: Yeah tell Flame if you want her to stop

Falia: What's going on

Faye: SSHHH

Ariela: Yeah quiet

Flame: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Ariela/Faye/Falia: OOPS G2G. Flame doesn't own beyblade at all.

Flame: Well looks like I'll have to hunt them down

**Chapter 8: Tala to Kai**

If iron bars

Cold as steel

Won't quell the fire

Of the phoenix bird

Or warm the heart

Of the ice wolf

What did we fight for?

There are moments

There are times

When I seemed to wonder

Were you real?

Where you here

Holding me in your embrace

It was so long ago

I felt happiness

And love from another

But when you left

All went still

As if I was drowning

In a pool of blood

Never moving

As if I was frozen

Never within your reach

I wish to die

Yet wish to live

If only for a moment

**A/N: Ok I know bla bla bla but hey I liked this one. What do you think? Plz r&r. **


	9. Ian to Kevin

**Book Of Poems**

Flame: Man I haven't updated in so long

Faye: Well you might be forgiven

Falia: We will only have to see how the reader feels

Ariella: Then you will really have to watch out

Flame: Well I don't own beyblade at all and neither do they

Falia: Well enjoy

Ariella: Also please review

**Chapter 9: Ian to Kevin**

Different worlds collide

Like a wave against the sea

So different yet so alike

How can we be apart?

So cunning and small

Like me yet happy

How can we be so right?

Yet so wrong

Should it matter what others say

Should it matter what others think

Though when I'm with you I'm happy

Unlike my sad and lonely past

I'm warm and free

Not cold and imprisoned

You take my breath away

And I never want it back

I only want you

With me forever

But as long as our teams keep bladeing

Against each other still

We will only have to wait

Until fate leads us together

And if we should risk it

I hope it's truly worth it

And until that day

My little green elf

My love for you

Will never die

**A/N: Well how'd you like it? Hope it was good. Writing an Ian to Kevin poem isn't that easy when I haven't written a poem for a couple months.**


	10. Kai to Tyson

**Book Of Poems**

Flame: Hey readers here's my next chapter

Faye: Yeah I think they caught on to that

Flame: Stop trying to bring me down its not going to work

Ariella: You know what would be really fun

Falia: What are we talking about

Flame: Shush Ariella was going to say something

Faye: Ok so what would be really fun

Ariella: Doing the disclaimer

Falia: No not really

Ariella: Fine then I'll do it

Ariella: None of us own beyblade.

**Chapter10: Kai to Tyson**

How do you make me feel this way?

Warm and alive inside

I was always so cold and dying inside

Till I met you that fateful day

No one can tell how I feel

I tell no one and no one suspects

But if you knew I don't know what I'd do

Unless you felt the same for me

No one has ever been able

To break through my icy walls

But you tried and tried

Over and over

Never giving up as did

So why do I love you

How can this be?

To tell you wouldn't be so bad

If I knew you loved me too

But I cant go on not knowing

I'm afraid to let you know

So I'll keep it locked inside

Till the day I die

You'll never know

That you broke me down

To love you so much

But could I tell you

If you walked through the door

As I hear you coming alone

I'll tell you now and hope for the best

As I see you come into view

Tyson…

**A/N: Well how'd you all like it? I hope it was good. Well I'll just have to wait and find out. Plz. RR.**


	11. Brooklyn to Kai

**Book Of Poems**

Flame: Ok I know I totally haven't updated

Ariella: But that's ok because your writers' block is gone

Flame: Yes and now it's the newest poem addition

Falia: Ok well as you have heard over and over again

Faye: None of us own Beyblade

Flame: So enjoy

**Chapter 11: Brooklyn to Kai**

It happened so fast

I couldn't control it

Even now I don't understand

You stood before me

And my heart skipped a beat

No one could do that before

There wasn't much time

I couldn't let on

How my heart started to melt

My phoenix on fire

Set my heart just the same

And I'll never let any one take you away

You're mine till the end

In my heart and my soul

You'll see this in the end

I'll love you forever

And make sure that you are safe

My phoenix

My love

My heart and my soul

Forever till the end of time


End file.
